


The difference

by SwedishGirl



Category: Westlife
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: Nicky wants to know how it feels to kiss a guy. Mark doesn't want to show him.Or simply - Nicky is an annoying little shit.





	

"-So you guys are telling me you have never ever wondered what it would be like to snog a guy?" Nicky asked.

The four of them had gathered in Nicky's hotel room to watch a movie. They were on their last tour together as a band, and this evening they had a night off. They'd decided to just have a quiet night in and chill out together and have a beer and a laugh. Nicky had been going on all week about how it would feel to kiss a guy, and this evening didn't look like it was going to be any exception. Mark was so fucking tired of this discussion, he wasn't even listening anymore.

"-Never ever." Kian said. "That would be gross."  
"-Kian!" Shane said, throwing a pillow at him.  
"-I don't mean it like that, Shane. I meant for myself. I wouldn't feel comfortable kissing a guy, that's all! Mark, you know I didn't mean it like that."  
"-Yes Ki. No offence taken." Mark said absently from the opposite sofa, not looking up from his phone.  
"-Okay, so Nicky, what Kian is actually saying is that if you want to try it out it'll have to be with me, because he thinks you're gross!" Shane said with a big smile.  
"-You’re smaller than me, Shane! Doesn't do it for me." Nicky said.  
"-Doesn't do it for you?! You already have preferences??!" Shane said with a giggle.  
"-Well, you know. I guess I would need to try it out with a bigger guy to get the right feeling, you know. I already snogged woman, and they are usually smaller, so..."  
"-I could think of several woman who are way bigger than you, Nicky!" Kian teased.  
"-A bigger guy..." Shane said, raising an eyebrow and looking across at Mark.

Mark hadn't really been paying any attention to them babbling, and was surprised when he looked up from his phone and everyone was looking at him.

"-What...?" he said with a confused frown.

When he saw the way they were all looking at him and the smirk on Nicky's face, he realized what was going on. The "snog a guy"-discussion that had been going on for the good part of the week and which Nicky refused to drop. They had been joking about their last tour taking its toll on Nicky as he was obviously so desperate to go home to his wife that he would even settle for snogging one of the lads now if there weren't any other options.

"-I won't do it Nicky, you know that, we've been over this." Mark said.  
"-But why?!" Nicky said, almost jumping up and down with excess energy.  
"-Because! Thousands of reasons!"  
"-Name one!"  
"-You’re straight."  
"-But I wanna try. It's just one kiss!"  
“-It would be weird.”  
“-Suits me!”  
"-You are my friend, I don't think of you that way."  
"-And you are mine! I don't think of you that way either! Not most of the time, anyway..."  
"-Nicky...!"

"-Okay - just look! I just wanna try to kiss a guy, just once! It's not like I can go out doing that with a random bloke, it would end up in the papers!"  
"-Tell me about it..." Mark said with a sad sigh.  
"-Yeah, so..."  
"-No. Just forget it, Nix."

Mark turned his attention back to his phone. But Nicky was not going to give up this easy.

"-Okay, then. Then you'll have to tell me what it's like. In detail." Nicky said.  
"-No."  
"-Yes."  
"-No, Nicky. I've only kissed one guy, I have nothing to tell."  
"-That's a bit unfair, isn't it. I bet there's a lot to tell. You two were together for seven years. That's a lot of kisses."  
"-Nevertheless. I won't do it."  
"-You will."

Nicky came over to sit beside Mark in the sofa, looking at him expectantly.

"-It isn't as soft as kissing a girl, is it?"  
"-Nicky..." Mark said, rolling his eyes.  
"-Why can't you just tell me?!"  
“-Why can’t you just leave me alone!”

Nicky was tapping his foot restlessly to the floor, making an annoying thumping sound. Mark took a long look at Nicky and then let out a deep breath.

"-Okay. I think the softness depends more on the person than on the gender, actually." Mark said.  
"-It does?"  
"-That's my experience."  
"-You said you almost didn't have any."  
"-I don't. I've only kissed a few people. Anyways."

Mark took out his phone again and started scrolling.

"-No no no no, we're not finished yet!"  
"-Yes, we are."  
"-No we're not! Not at all! I have a thousand more questions!"  
"-I bet you do. I don't have the answers, though."  
"-We'll see about that. So, what's it like not have to bend down when you kiss?"  
"-I couldn't tell you. I've only kissed people shorter than me."  
"-Okay, fair enough. What's it like holding a guy, then. I mean, it must be different with the broader shoulders and that, right?"  
"-I don't know what to tell you, Nicky. You have hugged guys, you hug us all the time?"  
"-Yes, of course I've done regular hugs but I mean really holding someone, you know."  
"-Well, it's no big difference, is it? You only hold on a bit longer and a bit tighter, right...?"  
"-Yeah. How does it feel?"  
"-It feels good. I like hugging. Makes me feel safe."  
"-Yes, but how does it feel hugging a bloke?!"  
"-Nicky... I..."  
"-Hey, you guys!" Shane interrupted. "I don't think you will come to any conclusion. Nicky, just give it a rest will ya! We're trying to watch a movie here!" he said, raising the sound of the TV.

Mark shrugged apologetically at Nicky and took out his phone again. Shane and Kian were watching the movie. No one seemed to bother about Nicky's discussion any longer. He let out a restless sigh.

Five minutes later, Nicky had moved closer to Mark and was starting all over again.

"-So, can't you just do it as a favor to a friend?"  
"-What?"  
"-Kiss me."

Mark stared at Nicky, unable to believe Nicky was still going on about this.

"-But why would you want to kiss me of all guys?!"  
"-Because you're the perfect guy to try it out with! You're my friend, it will be no big deal. I trust you, you're not gonna tell anyone. You're taller and bigger than me. You're the perfect man!"

Mark laughed out loud.

"-The perfect man, huh..." he said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"-Yes! You are! I want to kiss you!"  
"-Well, I don't. Okay?"

Nicky moved even closer. He leant in and craned his neck to get a view of Mark's phone. Like a stubborn child trying to get his parent's attention by annoying them. Mark looked up and raised a questioning eye brow.

"-Please...?"  
"-Stop it, Nicky. I won't kiss you, okay. Forget about it."  
"-What If I kiss you, then...?"  
"-What?"  
"-Yeah! What if when you stand up next time, I just drag you close and kiss you. Without asking."  
"-Why would you wanna do that?"  
"-Because I want to try!!!"

Mark was shaking his head smiling.

"-You are a nutcase, do you know that?"  
"-I know that. And I'm proud of it."

Mark put his phone down and got up from the couch.

"-I'm gonna get something to drink. Anyone want anything?" he asked.  
"-Yes. I want this."  
Nicky stood up, and before Mark knew it, Nicky pressed his lips to Mark's. It only lasted a few seconds.

"-That wasn't so bad, was it?" Nicky asked triumphantly, looking very pleased with himself.

Mark was not amused at all. He remained silent, looking really annoyed. Shane and Kian had looked up from the telly and was staring at the other two. Nicky with a smug smile on his face, like he'd won the battle and was now mocking the loser in front of him. Mark's eyes narrowed. Shane and Kian literally held their breaths. They were looking between Nicky and Mark as if wondering if hell was about to break lose. Mark almost never got angry, but if he did, Nicky would be in deep trouble. Kian was about to get up from the sofa to separate the two of them, but Shane quickly grabbed his arm.

"-Wait..." he whispered to Kian. Shane had a better view of Mark from where he was sitting, and he knew that spark in Mark's eyes too well. Mark had something going on. Something clever. And Shane was not about to miss out on it.

"-That was no proper kiss." Mark suddenly said, dead serious.  
"-It wasn't? So, show me one, then!" Nicky urged, with a challenging grin on his face.

Mark took a long look at Nicky. Stubborn old Nicky. He realized Nicky wouldn't stop going on about this. Mark decided to try to shock Nicky a bit, just to shut him up. It could be the perfect payback for all the pranks Nicky had pulled on him during the years. Just last week, Nicky had walked into Mark's dressing room before a show, completely naked. Just for the fun of it.

Mark looked Nicky deep in the eyes and then he slowly reached down and kissed his lips softly. He backed up for a bit, just to see if there was any sort of reaction. Nicky only looked pleased and looked like he expected Mark to continue. So Mark did. He took Nicky's face tenderly between his hands and kissed him again, this time opening his lips a little, nibbling at Nicky's lower lip just slightly. One time, two times, three times before making a little pause again.

Nicky was a bit surprised. Yes, he had been going on about this for the larger part of the evening. But he hadn't expected Mark to actually do this. Not like this. Not so....real. He had asked the whole evening how this felt, but now when he was standing here doing it, he'd almost forgotten why.

Mark looked at Nicky to see if there was any sign of shock yet. There wasn't. Nicky looked him straight in the eyes, challenging, as if saying "is that all you can do". Mark could do more, alright. He wanted Nicky to learn his lesson: to not ask for something he might not actually want.

Mark looked swiftly at Shane and Kian who was staring with their mouths open. He gave them a cheeky grin and a wink, and then he grabbed Nicky's hair, tugging his head back a little. Then he reached down and kissed him hard. Mouth open this time.

Nicky closed his eyes and reached up and placed his arms around Mark's neck. If Mark thought he was going to shock Nicky, he was wrong. Nicky would go with it and enjoy it. He wanted to try this and he was going to take the opportunity. Mark wasn't a bad kisser, he was actually quite good and....oh....he was REALLY good...

Nicky had to reach up and almost stand on his toes to reach around Mark's broad shoulders with both arms. Mark had now placed his arms around Nickys waist. Nicky remembered what Mark had said earlier about feeling safe when being hugged, and Nicky could actually feel it now. Marks big warm strong embrace felt safe. It was really nice. Not that Nicky was gonna give Mark the satisfaction and let him know this was enjoyable. No way in hell. To Nicky, this whole thing had turned into a duel and he didn't have any plans on losing it.

Mark looked up again at Shane and Kian who were both trying not to laugh out loud. Nicky was still keeping his eyes closed, arms still clinging to Mark's neck. Mark hesitated for a second while figuring out what to do next. The point was to give Nicky a bit more than he'd asked for. Mark would have reckoned that line had already been crossed, but apparently it hadn't for Nicky. Nicky was Nicky and he didn't have the same mental boundaries as Mark. He figured he could always go a little rough on him. That would probably make him uncomfortable.

Mark embraced Nicky with more power and lifted him up slightly and took a couple of steps forward, slamming Nicky into the wall behind him and kissing him passionately. Nicky was pinned to the wall while Mark kissed him hard. It was like a scene from a romantic movie.

Shane was crying with laughter now and Kian was leaning back in the sofa, grinning wide, looking like he thought this was the best show ever. The movie that had been so important earlier was still playing on the telly, but no one was watching.

Mark really put in some effort now, doing all his little tricks. Nicky didn't seem to react as planned, though. He kissed Mark back, eyes closed and one hand moving up from the back of Mark's neck to his hair. He actually seemed to enjoy it.

Nicky had gone into this challenge with great confidence, thinking he could handle it perfectly well. Thinking the laugh, if there was one, would be on Mark. Now he wasn't so sure anymore. Nicky never ever thought Mark would do something like this. This sweet reserved guy who was too shy to even hold hands with his own boyfriend in front of the lads. He couldn't quite get his head around Mark doing this. But he was. And he was fucking good at it. Shite.

Mark couldn't really come up with anything more to do now, without crossing a line that he didn't want to cross. He wasn't sure what the outcome of all this would be. Nicky looked dazed, but Mark couldn't tell if it was real or not. Anyway, he'd ran out of ideas and he reckoned this was enough for a joke, enough to prove a point. He started to ease the grip on Nicky, letting him down onto his feet again. The kisses were getting slower again and finally Mark gave him one last soft kiss before gently letting go. Nicky stood there with his back against the wall and his eyes closed, looking completely lost in the moment, a bit out of breath.

Shane and Kian were in stitches.

Mark returned to his seat and continued to scroll through his phone like nothing's happened. Nicky eventually staggered back to the sofa and sat down next to him, staring blankly in front of him. Didn't say a word. Kian and Shane studying him with curiosity from the opposite sofa.

"-So...? How was it?" Kian asked eventually.  
"-I... I don't..." Nicky tried, before pausing. "-Wow..." he sighed.  
"-That good, huh...?" Shane said, with tears of laughter in his eyes.  
"-Well... Yeah... It was... You were... Shit Mark, you are an incredibly good kisser." Nicky said frankly.  
"-Thank you, Nicky. You're not bad either." Mark said.

Getting Nicky lost for words wasn't exactly easy. Mark couldn't even remember it happening before. But this evening, on their final tour together, Mark had finally succeeded.


End file.
